The One that Got Away Trilogy : Reunion
by theangeloffandoms
Summary: Sequel to The One That Got Away: It has been four months since Ciel had dissappeared and presumed to be dead. Melody has become a much paler and sadder version of her former self until a single letter arrives at the Trancy manor, changing everything. What will happen? Please review!
1. Alois

Alois's POV

_Today has been such a boring day. I need something to enterain me. Perhaps I'll call Claude in just to annoy him? Nah, he'll just remain emotionless like he always does. _There was a knock at the door. "What is it?" I asked when Claude came in. Claude handed me a letter, "From the Phantomhive manor." I ripped it open.

To the Earl Alois Trancy,

I am happy to inform you of the location of your younger sister, Melody. She currently resides here at the Phantomhive Estate. I believe that reuniting the two of you will pull her out of the depression she has trudged through these past few months. The other servants and I would greatly appreciate if you did, we all hope for the day to see Lady Melody smile again.

Best of wishes,

Tanaka,

Head butler of the Phantomhive Estate

I read the letter over and over again, just to make sure no one was pulling my leg. _Melody was alive. _ "Claude!" I said. "We're going to have a guest soon." Claude nodded once "Yes, your highness." I sent a letter back, requesting that Melody would come to the Estate.

Hannah's POV

My master spoke often about his little sister since he received the letter barely a week ago. Her sweet smile, her infectious laughter, and how much fun they were going to have when she came. He was very excited on the day she was meant to come to the Trancy manor. He waited at the front door, patiently awaiting her arrival. Her carriage pulled up, driven by a grey-haired butler, who dismounted and opened the carriage door. Master ran through the doors to greet Melody. I stayed at the door, watching.

A raven haired girl stepped out of the carriage. _Something is wrong, _Isabella's soul whispered to me, _Something bad has happened. _I looked closer and realized something was wrong. Melody's eyes, emerald-green in color, were filled with such sadness that didn't belong to a thirteen year-old girl. Dark circles were present, she hasn't slept properly in a long time. Master didn't seem to see the signs, for he immediately hugged her tight the moment she stepped out. "Easy, Alois." She said, her voice soft. "You don't want to crush me now, do you?" Master immediately released her. "Sorry, I was just so excited when I got the letter. I thought . . . ". "I'm not." Melody said. Claude came from behind me, stepped out, and bowed silently. "You be good to her Claude." Master ordered. "Or else I will have to punish you." "Yes, your highness." Claude replied.

Master led Melody by the hand into the manor, ignoring me, and led her into the parlor. Claude following a few minutes later, shutting the front door. _I want to know what happened, _my soul whispered. _Please Hannah, I must know. _

Walking quietly, I pressed my ear against the door. I heard Melody's voice first."Alois, must we talk of this now? It's not exactly a pleasant story." "Well, I have all night." Master said. There was a pause, before I hear Melody sigh in defeat. "Fine, just prepare yourself, okay?"

I heard every word of Melody's tale, from the night of the fire that took their mother away to the death of Ciel Phantomhive, a young earl she had lived with and fallen in love with. My soul cried, wanting to hold her dear little sister, tell her everything will be okay and that nothing will harm her anymore.

"You can stay here, if you want." I heard Master say at the end of Melody's story. There was a short pause. "Alois, I appreciate the offer but, . . . " Melody said "My place is at the Phantomhive manor, and yours is here." "But . ." Master said, I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Alois, please." Melody said, "I'll come and visit as often as you like, okay?" There was a pause before Master answered. "Can you at least stay for the night?" he asked. "Sure, Alois." Melody said.

Master clapped his hands. "Excellent! I'll have Claude prepare one of the guest bedrooms for you. Claude!" I moved away from the door as Claude walked in. "Melody will be staying with us for the night. You know what to do." Master said. "Yes, your highness." Claude said, then left the room.

* * *

Dinner that evening was quiet.

The silence was broken when Melody excused herself and left the room. The Master spilled his drink, which I immediately went to clean up. He gave out a shriek of pain. I looked up, only to see him unharmed and laughing. He then stuck two of his fingers into my eye socket. "Hasn't Claude taught you anything?" Master asked "A maid should never look directly at her Master, It's rude!" Blood began to trickle down my cheek. "Do forgive me," Master said "Claude will be most upset if I don't punish you." He removed his now-blood covered fingers from my eye.

Claude finally came into the room. "Clean this up at once!" The two of the triplets helped me up and directed me out of the room while the third cleaned my blood from the floor. We went into the hallway where I bumped into a very surprised Melody. She saw the blood and looked at the two triplets who helped me. "I'll take it from here." They nodded and went back into the dining hall. "Please let me help." Melody said, her eyes filled with concern.

As she bandaged my eye, I couldn't help but wonder why she was being so kind to me. _Couldn't she sense what I really am? _"May I ask how this happened, um . . .?" I realized that I had never introduced myself to her. "Hannah." I said. She gave me a small smile "That's a really pretty name." "Thank you." I told her.

I wasn't going to tell her the truth. The Master is the only family she has left and I want her to be able to trust him. "T-There was an accident, my Lady." I told her. "Melody" she said after a moment of silence. "Just call me Melody." I nodded at her request. "Alright, Melody." We stayed quiet for a while until she finished bandaging my eye. "There, that should do it" Melody said to herself. "Your eye might take a little while to heal, but if you keep the bandage on and clean it every so often, it should be fine." I nodded again understanding the treatment for my injury; even though it's probably healed by now. I could still see the sad look in her eyes. My soul wanted me to comfort her, to tell her it was alright, but I couldn't without sounding suspicious. An idea came to me when I noticed she was about to leave. "Melody, may I ask you something?" I asked, gaining her attention. "I've been told you lived with Lord Phantomhive. What was your time there like?" Melody was a bit surprised by my question, but still answered it after a moment of silence.

"At first, it was all a little over-whelming. But I suppose that's because I spent the most of the last two years on my own." Melody explained. "Even so, I enjoyed every minute of it. Through all the pain and suffering, he was the only one who kept me from going insane." Her voice was beginning to crack slightly. She was trying so hard to stay strong but her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, one getting free and skimming her soft cheek. "Sorry," she said, wiping it away. "It's just . . . . I-I miss him." That's when I wrapped my arms around her shaking figure. I held her to my chest as I whispered comforting words to help her calm down. After a while, she took her face out of my chest. "T-Thank you, Hannah." Melody said as she rubbed her eyes. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" "What is it?" I asked. "Could you not tell Alois about this?" Melody requested. "I'm afraid he'll be rather jealous that I went to you for comfort instead of him." I smiled at her "Of course. It will stay our little secret." Melody smiled back at me. _Thank you Hannah, _my soul whispered to me_, you have no idea how much she needed that._


	2. Ciel Returns

Hannah's POV

Later that evening when Melody and Master had long gone to bed, i decided to check in on them. With the light of a single candle, i went to my Master's room first. I opened the door as quietly as demonically possible and poked my head in. The Master was fast asleep, a dreamy smile etched upon his face. I smiled then closed the door and proceeded to go to Melody's room

_I could say that I saw something similar with Melody, but then I would be lying._

I entered her room and quietly peeked my head in. Going by the tear stains on her cheeks, Melody was having a nightmare. I sat next to her on the bed then gently petted her head. "It's alright" I whispered to her sleeping form. "It's only a dream. . " But Isabella told me otherwise . . . _I hate seeing her like this . . _Isabella said to me. _It's all my fault she got captured and tortured . . I'm a horrible sister. . . I should have gone back for her . . . _

_This was Isabella 's only regret . . . the same regret she tried to fix when she summoned me . . ._

_Flashback_

_When I opened my eyes to see the one who summoned me, i was greatly surprised. It wasn't a man, greedy for power or fame like I had been so used to devouring. It was only a girl, perhaps sixteen years of age. Her thick blonde hair looked grey in the silvery moonlight, barely going past her thin shoulders. She was dressed like a nobleman's daughter, so i assumed that is what she was. But why would someone like that be so desperate that they would summon a demon?_

_"You have summoned me here." I said, announcing my arrival. She looked up, her stormy grey eyes brightened up in delight when she saw me. . which threw me off. "Aren't you afraid?" i asked. The girl shook her head "Not even a little . . . Can you grant me my wish?" "What is your wish?" I asked, curious. The girl looked down at the floor, an aura of pain and guilt surrounding her. "Melody, my little sister. . . . My wish is to find her and bring her home, so we can be a family again . . . just the three of us . . ." This again threw me off . . why would she sacrifice her soul for that? Humans are cold, cruel, selfish creatures . . . why would this one be any different? "I shall grant you your wish." I said. She smiled at me. "What is your name mistress?" i asked. "Isabella" the girl said. "Isabella Clara Trancy . . the eldest heir to the Trancy Estate."_

* * *

_From that day on, she gave me the name Hannah and my cover as her maid. The more we searched for the lost child, the more i became interested in the past of my young mistress. When I finally asked, Isabella gave me a sad look then agreed to tell me her past. "It all started on the night of the fire." Isabella explained. "Her mother, my step-mother . . was killed. . . . Melody was screaming bloody murder . . . . I grabbed Alois and ran from the cottage . . I didn't care enough to go back for her. . . . All i cared about was getting me and Alois out . . . She was only ten . . .still a child . . and i left her behind . . . .to get captured by that strange man. . . " Isabella was on the verge of tears, muttering that she was a horrible person and that she betrayed her sister._

_My opinion of humans changed on that day. . . I had more . . sympathy for them i suppose. . ._

* * *

_It was July of the next year that we found Isabella's darling sister._

_I had just finished cleaning the quarters of that wretched man Lord Trancy's "dolls". . . Those boys, including his only son Alois, were used for his"pleasure". It disgusted me that such a person could be so cruel. . . Not even the foulest of demons would go so low. . . Isabella had asked to go to London for another search. I agreed and we set off._

_After an hour of walking with Isabella (she had no idea that her dear brother was being used in such terrible acts), enjoying the warmth of the mid-summer sun on my skin when I heard rustling in the alley. Too big to be an animal, i asked Isabella to stay back. But she refused.__"Come on out, we wont hurt you." Isabella said. "B-Bella?" a timid voice asked. Isabella's eyes went wide. _

_From the alley emerged a little girl, no more than eleven maybe twelve years old. Her raven-black hair was just past her waist, tangled with branches and leaves like it hadn't been brushed in a year. Her sunken, emerald-green eyes stood out against her dirty pale face. She looked so frail, yet there was some type of power i was detecting from her that i couldn't quite trace. "Melody!" Isabella cried, hugging the raven-haired girl tight. "I'm so so so so so sorry. . . Dear God what happened to you?!" "Alois . ." Melody said quietly "Is he?" Isabella shook her head "No we're fine. We're all fine. Thank God you're alive!" Isabella hugged her tightly again, crying silent tears of joy. "Bella, you're suffocating me." Melody said after a while. Isabella let go. "Sorry, but I'm just so happy . . . Lets clean you up and get some good food into you, It looks like you haven't eaten anything in weeks!" "Cause I haven't" Melody muttered under her breath._

_Within an hour, Melody was clean and all the foliage was removed from her hair. I peeked my head in to see if she needed help dressing when i stopped in my tracks. On the left side of her chest was a brand, . . . It was fresh too, a year or so old. I quietly closed the door before she saw me. I decided to keep this information from Isabella. I knew it would come back to bite me in the arse, but for now, I wanted Isabella to enjoy this loving reunion with her sister._

* * *

_"YOU WHAT!?" Lord Trancy shouted, throwing a wine glass on to the floor. "We can be a family again . . . Isn't that good news?" "No you brat!" Lord Trancy yelled. "Why would i be happy that damn butler's daughter is back! Id rather have the insolent girl dead!" "Father, you don't mean that!" Isabella said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Oh yes i do!" Lord Trancy said, his dull grey eyes narrowing. "If i ever see that raven-haired harpy again, I'll _crush that little brat's head underneath my boot and feed her body to the spiders!" With that, Isabella ran from the dining room. I swiftly followed her, going into Melody's bedchamber.____"Bella, whats wrong?" Melody asked, seeing her sister's fearful expression. "It isn't safe for you here." Isabella said, kneeling to her sister's level. "I need to take you somewhere safe, one where Father can't hurt you. . ."__

__ "Phantomhive." Melody muttered. "What?" Isabella said, giving her sister a confused look. "A boy . . he said if i was in trouble to come find him . . he would protect me . . ." Melody said. "His last name is Phantomhive." Isabella nodded. "I know of him, we'll go at once. Then when its safe, I will come and take you home. . ." Isabella kissed Melody's forehead "We will be a family again, just the three of us. And no one will take that away again." Melody smiled.__

__Under the cover of darkness, Isabella prepared a bit of food for the journey and took one of Lord Trancy's horses. "Come on," Isabella said, helping Melody on to the back of the horse. Melody wrapped her arms around Isabella from behind to keep herself from slipping off. "You'll be okay," Isabella said. " . . . I promise." Then the two of them took off into the night, with me following close behind.__

_I followed swiftly behind the two girls, staying out of sight. They rode for a while, before seeing that their path was blocked by an hunched figure. "Miss, would you mind moving out of the way? We're in a bit of a hurry." Isabella asked. Something seemed off, but Isabella gave the order not interfere unless it was life-or-death. _

"_Give me the child." the woman said, standing straight and throwing off her cloak. It was an angel, the psycho. "And no blood will be shed." Melody whimpered and held onto the back of Isabella's cloak. She definitely recognized the angel, and it was not a good memory. _

"_No way in Hell!" Isabella said, urging the horse to go forward. The pale grey horse began to go, but the angel threw the two sisters off. Isabella rolled and stood up, unharmed. She panicked and checked on Melody._

"_I'm okay, Bella." Melody muttered. Isabella nodded then turned to the angel. _

_"What the hell is your problem Lady?!" Isabella shouted._

"_Give me the demon spawn." the angel snarled, "Or I kill you and her." Isabella glared._

"_Over my dead body," Isabella said, standing protectively over Melody. "I'd rather die than let you take my little sister."_

"_As you wish," the angel replied, then pounced. Isabella grabbed Melody and got out of the angel's way. "Melody, run."_

"_W-what?" Melody said in confusion. "No! I'm not leaving you!"_

"_Run! Now! I'll be fine!" Isabella ordered with a seriousness. Melody seemed unsure, but before she could reply, the angel attacked again. "Run! Now!" Isabella shouted. Melody nodded then hugged her tightly and ran. Isabella ran after her and the angel pursued them, but I kept her at bay . . ._

_I just need to keep her away long enough . . ._

_*End Flashback*_

Melody's POV

A loud clap of thunder woke me up. I sat up straight and saw Hannah sitting on the bedside. "H-hannah?" I said in a sleepy voice, rubbing my eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to check on you," Hannah replied. "It seemed like you were having a nightmare." I scowled a bit. She was right, but I wasn't going to admit it.

"No . ." I replied, then heard a loud knock at the door and Alois walked in. He scowled at Hannah.

"Hannah, leave. I'd like to talk to my sister, alone." he said. Hannah nodded, and left the room without looking him in the eye. He went to my bedside, a grin on his face. "We have a guest, want to meet him?" he asked. I nodded and followed him down into the entry hall. The "Guest" was a tall man in a black coat and a top hat, but he was dripping wet and filthy. I knew . . .

_Sebastian Michaelis had come to the Trancy manor._

Sebastian's POV

Claude led me to a guest bedroom where I sat on the bed and put down my trunk. Melody walked in, alone and locked the door behind her. I expected her to slap me, which I deserved. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my chest. I was rather surprised by her action, but I smiled and hugged her back.

"You bloody bastard," she muttered. "God I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Melody." I replied, "But what are you doing here?" she stayed quiet for a moment. I already knew why, but I wanted her to tell me herself.

"Alois . . the master of this house . . He's my step-brother . ." she explained. "After the fire . . Tanaka tracked him down to this place . . . I had forgotten I had once lived here . .when I was little . . . " I nodded at her response. "Now, why are you here?" She asked. "I assume you had went back to . . . after Ciel . . "

"No . ." I replied. "I hadn't eaten his soul." Melody looked at me, confused.

"But his revenge was complete . . . why . . " she asked.

"His soul was stolen . . by Claude." I explained. She nodded at my response.

"I suppose it makes sense . . . . can . . can you get it back?" Melody asked, her eyes beginning to fill with hope.

"Yes . . its in this mansion." I replied. Melody grinned.

"Then, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Aided by a single candle, Melody led me down into the cellar. I sensed my master's soul nearby then picked up a box. "It's just a box of tea leaves." Melody commented.

"It's what we need to bring him back." I replied. Melody nodded.

"When you do . . . I want a proper goodbye . . ." Melody muttered. "At the very least, you could give me that . . . " I smiled and bowed to her.

"Yes, My Lady." I said. Golden knives came from nowhere and tore off my hat and cloak.

"Hand over that trunk, Sebastian Michaelis!" Claude spat.

I turned to see Claude and his master, Alois. "Melody . . .what are you doing with . .him?" Alois asked.

"Easy, big brother. .." Melody said, trying to calm them down.

"You . . .you made a contract . ." Alois said, his face slack with shock.

"Heavens no," Melody said. "I . . . believe it's time we took our leave."

"But, Melody . ." Alois said. "This your home."

"No it isn't Alois, you know that." Melody replied. "I'm the reason why Mother took us away from this place . . . I don't belong here."

"Yes you do! You . . you stupid tart!" ALois shouted, raising his hand to strike Melody with an audible _slap. _The room went deadly quiet, besides the echo of the slap. Melody raised her hand to her cheek, which was bleeding from Alois's ring striking her skin. "Oh . . god . . I'm . .I'm so." Alois started to say, but Melody cut him off.

"Sebastian, I'd like to go home now." Melody replied in a monotone voice.

"Yes, My Lady." I replied, picking her up along with the trunk and walked out of the cellar. Before I could leave the kitchen, another golden knife came flying at me. I deflected it with my foot, and turned to see Claude with a fistful of them. "Bring her back Claude!" I heard his master order.

"Yes, your highness." Claude replied before attacking Melody and I again. I deflected each blade and ran from the manor. I looked over my left shoulder to see Hannah and three triplet demons following us for a while, but they stopped after a while. We disappeared into the shadows of the dark forest. She held on to me tightly, and I smiled down at her a little.

_Everything will be alright_

Ciel's POV

_It was dark, where I was . . I couldn't see my own hand in front of me. I could hear a voice, Melody's voice, calling for me. I reached out toward her, but my movements were slow as if I was moving through thick mud._

_"Wake up."_

I slowly opened my eyes to see Melody's smiling face next to me. She had been crying recently and hasn't slept very well in a long time, I wondered why but I couldn't find my voice. "You've been asleep for a very long time . ." Melody said, noticing my confusion.

"H-how long?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Four months . ." Melody replied. I sat up straight in my bed.

"W-what?! How could I have been asleep for four months?!" I shouted.

"Take it easy!" Melody said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "You hit your head quite hard . ."

"I . . hit my head?" I asked her. Melody nodded then hugged me tightly

"You stupid boy . . making me worry so much . . ." she muttered into my ear. "I missed you . . . " I hugged her back, running my fingers through her hair. She nuzzled her face into my neck. It seemed like I had been gone for so much longer . . .


	3. Burning Passion

Ciel's POV

A few days later, a letter from the Queen arrived about people being burned alive in London. "I'm told there was another victim last night." Sebastian said, pouring tea. "There was," I said "and naturally, Her Majesty grieves those who have been afflicted." ""We find these events most unsavory," Sebastian read "I shall once again leave the matter to the dog and the spider." Sebastian put the letter down "That's an odd statement." "It's like she's saying the incident has happened before." I said. "Yes, sir. And who is this spider?" Sebastian asked. "I can't say I recall ever hearing of such a person." I said. "I have," Melody said. I turned to her "You have?" I asked. "I believe so," Melody explained. "But I can't quite remember. I'll have to ask him the next time I visit . . ." _Who is she referring to . . ._

* * *

"I don't like learning there is a part of my family's past in which I know nothing," I said, looking out the window of the carriage as the three of us made our way to London. "It's only natural," Sebastian said "You were forced to assume Earldom at an early age, My Lord. Surely there was much your father couldn't pass on to you." "I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity though." I said, "If I can resolve a situation my father was involved in, word will spread throughout the criminal underworld like wildfire." "That is what I'll need to draw them out of hiding." I continued "You intend on using yourself as bait, My Lord?" Sebastian asked. "They began this by hurting my pride," I replied "But I am the one who is going to end it. I'll drag them out into the open and make them pay." "What will you do if they're already dead?" Melody asked, speaking up. "Nothing changes," I answered "I'll rip the truth from their rotting flesh if I have too."

* * *

"Having trouble Sir Arthur?" I asked when we got to the most recent crime scene. I showed Sir Arthur the letter from the Queen. "Let's hear about the investigation so far." "There is no progress to be mentioned." Sir Arthur said. "How does it differ from the previous incidents?" Melody asked. "Or perhaps it happened exactly the same as before, there have been similar crimes." I finished. Sir Arthur crossed his arms "So you do know." "Actually, not until now," Melody said. "You just confirmed it." Sir Arthur was taken back a bit. "Now that's settled, show me the old case file." I demanded. "There's nothing left of it," Sir Arthur replied. "Nothing?" Melody asked. "Not a page," Sir Arthur said. "Even if there were, I couldn't show it to you." _There aren't any records left? _"Scotland Yard will find whoever is responsible for this and motives," Sir Arthur assured us. "We'll determine how it's connected with the old case as well. You two aren't needed here." "I hope your right, come on Sebastian." I said.

When I turned to look at my demon butler, he was fawning over some black stray cat._ Ugh . . . . _Sebastian then stood up "Master, my apologies sir. I was distracted by this charming kitten." The black kitten then walked toward Melody and rubbed its head against her leg. Melody bent down and scratched the kitten behind its ear, purring at her touch. "You have to admit, he's rather sweet." _Since when did Melody like cats? I should have known something like that about her._ "What shall we do now?" Sebastian asked when we got back to the carriage. "If the Yard is no help, there is only one thing to do." I replied. _The Undertaker_

When the Undertaker asked for his payment, it was Melody that made him laugh; so intensely that the sign outside his shop fell. "That was brilliant, Lady Melody!" The Undertaker said, banging his fist against the coffin lid "Everything from the words to the delivery! You truly are a comic genius! The Finest Act I've seen in quite some time." Then Undertaker said, still laughing. "Now I'll be keeping up my end of the bargain." The Undertaker pulled out a small vial; half- was filed with glittering ash. "This is all that's left?" Melody asked. "I scraped up everything I could from the crime scene," The Undertaker said. "After the fire died out, there was nothing else left to collect but these ashes."

Melody's POV

The three of us went to the funeral of the most recent victim. "Look, My Lord." Sebastian said. When I turned, I noticed a couple walking toward the grave. The man removed his hat "Excuse me, I'm Mr. Turner, The photographer? I brought the last picture of your dear wife." "She seemed like a nice woman." Mrs. Turner said. The grieving husband of the victim took the photo from Mr. Turner and the photographers left. As they walked by us, I noticed something off about the woman.

Ciel's POV

"I think the photographer couple has something to do with this." Melody said when we returned to the townhouse. "How so?" I asked. "In the ashes of the dead woman, there was something mixed in it. I don't really know what it is but that woman, Mrs. Turner? She left behind the same substance as she walked." Melody explained.

Later that evening, I had Sebastian test Melody's theory. "It's a match." Sebastian said. "These are flakes of magnesium oxide, a by-product of photography made from flash powder." I turned to Melody, who seemed rather pleased with herself. "According to Mr. Lau, the Turner's portrait studio recently purchased a ship full of the same substance." "Surely that's more than they would need for their flash powder." I commented. Sebastian then pulled out a list of the burned victims, all the women had their wedding photos done at the Turner's studio. Melody loaded her gun "Then we have no time to waste."

Melody's POV

By the time we got to the Turner's portrait studio, the entire building was in flames. Mrs. Turner was dancing and singing, spreading the magnesium oxide everywhere. "I'll find my happiness now!" Mrs. Turner said, pointing her camera at us. The magnesium ignited, causing massive explosions. Sebastian shield me and Ciel before we could get burned. "The camera, it's the ignition device!" I said. "Capture her!" Ciel ordered. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said, running after Mrs. Turner. Ciel and I followed Sebastian into an alley, where I heard a familiar whirring.

Grell came out of no-where with that weird death-scythe of his, singing the same tune as Mrs. Turner. "Bloody Idiot." I said, annoyed. I noticed Ciel's eye widen. _Grell's coat . . . it was Madame Red's. Damn it. _"I've been dying to see you, dear Bassy." Grell said. "Pulling the strings behind the scenes have you?" Sebastian asked. Grell then said something about pulling the 'red strings of fate that connect us'. Sebastian kicked Grell in the head.

Grell rubbed the top of his head "How could you, I'm so dainty!". "Now, now, Don't act so offended." Sebastian said. "You did strike first." "I just took an affectionate swipe at you out of excitement!" Grell replied. "I didn't mean any harm! I was only following that pig."

Ciel's POV

"You two know this freak?" I asked. "He's one of the Grim Reapers," Melody explained. "You talk like there are others." I said. "It's a long story for another time," Melody said. Another explosion sounded, growing fainter by the minute. "We don't have time for this fool. We have to leave." I said. "Yes, Sir." Sebastian said as we ran toward the explosion.

When we got out of the alley, the entire street was on fire. People screamed in agony as Mrs. Turner randomly set people on fire, singing and dancing_. _Melody and I tracked Mrs. Turner into a square, where I lost Melody in the crowd.

Melody's POV

I saw Mrs. Turner pour barrels of magnesium oxide from Big Ben. _She's going to burn everything! _As I turned on the stairway, another explosion sent me flying backward into a stone wall along with shards of glass. My cheek got cut on a shard of glass, sending a thin trail of blood down to my chin.

I got to the balcony and aimed my gun at Mrs. Turner"Put the barrel down." Mrs. Turner turned to look at me. "An interloper? You've come to take away my happiness." "Are you mad? How can you find happiness from this?!" I asked. Mrs. Turner aimed her camera at me. "I'll find it!" she yelled "My time has come, he told me so!" The explosion sent me flying backwards about ten feet. "You're insane!" I yelled. "A little brat like you couldn't hope to understand what it's like to marry a man you don't even love!" Mrs. Turner screeched. "All I want is to feel burning passion for a man! And I'll fry anyone who stands in my way!"

"You're pathetic." I sneered. "Do something instead of whining! Wallowing in self-pity is despicable!" I shouted "You're no better than a common pig!" Mrs. Turner began shaking in anger " A pig, Am I? How dare you call me something so foul!" "I'll roast anyone who calls me a pig." Mrs. Turner said, throwing more magnesium oxide around "I don't care if you are just a little girl!"

Ciel's POV

I saw explosions from the top of Big Ben. _Turner is up there, that means . . . _"Let's Go Sebastian!" I said. "Indeed, My Lord." Sebastian said. Sebastian picked me up and raced up the side of Big Ben, with that freak next to us. When we got to the balcony, Mrs. Turner was trying to blow Melody up. I searched for Melody, but I couldn't see her with all the smoke. "I will burn you, demon spawn!" Mrs. Turner yelled. Sebastian kicked the ignition device out of Mrs. Turner's hands and knocked her down with it. "How could you?" Mrs. Turner spat. "I could have done much worse if I wished." Sebastian said. "I have my orders to follow and follow I shall." "Where did you come from?!" Mrs. Turner asked, frightened "The same Hell hole as that demon girl?!" _Demon girl? _

"You will tell us everything; start to finish." A voice said in the smoke. The voice belonged to Melody, who then stood by my side. Mrs. Turner curled up on the ground "It was him, he told me what to do." Mrs. Turner looked up at us, nose running and tears falling "If I did, he said I would find true passion! He said the most gorgeous men would fight to the death over me." "And that would be?" Sebastian asked. Mrs. Turner caught on fire "The man with the golden eyes! He promised me!" "Hold on! I want to know!" I said, before Sebastian pulled me back. Mrs. Turner exploded as Sebastian fled.

Sebastian landed on the ground with both Melody and I in his arms. "Are you two hurt?" he asked. "I'm fine." I said."A little singed but okay." Melody said with her usual sweet smile. _Why would she call Melody a Demon Girl? I know that can't be right, it's not possible._


	4. The Party at The Trancy Estate Part 1

Ciel's POV

Melody and I were at breakfast when Sebastian came in. "Lady Melody, there is a letter for you." Sebastian said. Melody thanked Sebastian and read the letter. "This is excellent!" Melody said. "What?" I asked. "We've been invited to a costume ball at the Trancy Estate." Melody explained "You'll finally be able to meet my older brother." _I'm suspicious of this older brother of hers. How come I have never heard about him before my absence? _

When Melody left the room, I knew Sebastian held my suspension. The previous Earl Trancy died questionably about two and a half years ago. His wife fled the Estate with her three children, after her husband discovered that she had an affair.

A few days later . . . . .

When we arrived at the Trancy manor, Sebastian was about to knock on the door when it opened. "The Right Honorable Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Lady Melody," the butler said "We've been expecting you." The butler bowed "Claude Faustus, I'm the butler for this Estate." When we walked in, I suddenly felt light-headed. "Ciel, are you alright?"Melody asked. I straighten up "It's nothing, might my butler come with me?" "Certainly, Sir." Claude said, closing the door. "My master is currently away on business. He shall return in time for the ball." "I've laid out tea and refreshments in the drawing-room. Everyone else has already arrived."

Melody's POV

The moment I walked into the drawing-room, I was nearly tackled to the ground "Melody!" Elizabeth squealed "Elizabeth." Ciel said. Elizabeth released me "Ciel, It's just Lizzie." Elizabeth said. "If you're here, surely she must be here." Ciel said. "Who?" I asked. "Madame Red, I didn't think she would miss this for the world." Ciel replied. "It's quite odd for her to miss a costume ball, this is precisely the thing she enjoys." "Ciel!" a familiar voice shouted "Melody!" Prince Soma hugged me from behind. "It's so good to see you two!" I got Prince Soma off of me, "Excuse us for a moment." I said, leading Prince Soma by the sleeve out of the drawing-room.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing!" I said, when we got out of ear-shot. "You know Ciel doesn't remember who you are." I rubbed my temples in irritation. "I'm glad to see you too, but you must be more careful." "Namaste, Lady Melody." Agni greeted. "Agni, could you talk some sense into Prince Soma?" I asked "I have to leave before Ciel starts getting suspicious." "Of Course." Agni said. I gave them a quick nod and turned to go back into the drawing-room.

Ciel's POV

"Who was that?" I asked when Melody came back. "Don't worry about it." Melody said. _She was keeping something from me, but what? _ "Young Master, I suggest we retire." Sebastian said 'We must prepare ourselves for the ball." Sebastian, Melody, and I left the drawing-room.

As we walked to our room, I started feeling light-headed again. "Sebastian, search this mansion top to bottom." I muttered so Melody would not hear. _I'm not sure how Melody would react if she knows what I'm planning to do. _"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said.

Alois's POV

"This is shit!" I said, throwing costumes to the floor of my bedroom. "So is this! And this! And this!" I threw the crown at Hannah's stupid head. Claude came in "Is she here?' I asked. "Lady Melody has arrived, along with Lord Phantomhive." Claude said. "Oh, I nearly forgot." I said, picking up a wrapped, lumpy package. "Give this to Melody, I want to see her wear it at the ball." "Yes, your highness." Claude said, taking the package and leaving the room.

Ciel's POV

"Ciel!" Elizabeth shouted at the costume ball, wearing a Native American costume. "You wear one of these too, okay?" "Fine," I said as Elizabeth pinned a feather to my hat. "Now we match!" Elizabeth said. I saw Mey-Rin's, Bard's, and Finnie's costumes _ridiculous if I might add. _"We even made a costume for you!" "Not happening." I said, dully. "Where's Melody?" Elizabeth asked. "I can't wait to see her costume, oh There she is!" When I turned, Melody was walking toward us in a short black dress and knee-high leather boots. I wasn't sure what she was supposed to be dressed up as until I saw the cat ears and tail. "You look so adorable!" Elizabeth squealed. _I must admit, she looks rather cute. _

Sebastian's POV

I was looking through the drawers in a spare bedroom, per my master's orders. I heard the door open. "This is an immaculate room." I said, turning to Claude. "Everything is perfect, from the neatness of the bedclothes to the placement of the artwork. I see how much care you put in to properly prepare it, I find it most educational" "I'm pleased to be of help." Claude said. "But that isn't why I am here." Claude pushed up his glasses "It's about the girl our masters are so fond of." _Melody. _"What about her?" I asked. "Surely you are aware of what she is." Claude replied. "Has your Master been informed?" "My master is unaware of Lady Melody's true parentage." I replied " I doubt Lady Melody knows herself." I walked to the door "If you'll excuse me."

Ciel's POV

A maid bumped into me, spilling the wine she was carrying. "I'm terribly sorry." The maid said. "It's nothing." I said. "Don't worry about it." "Oh, I'd hate it if I left a stain." The maid said. "please follow me." I obeyed. _Hopefully this won't take too long._

As the blond-haired maid tried to get the stain out, she started to chat with me. "That girl you were with, what's her name?" the maid asked. "Melody." I replied. "Why do you ask?" The maid shrugged "I saw the way she looked at you." I felt a blush begin to appear on my face. "All finished." The maid said. When I looked at my jacket, the stain wasn't gone at all. "Finished?" I asked. But the maid cut me off "Do you truly care for Melody, Lord Phantomhive?" "Why would you care?" I demanded. She came within a breath's distance from me "I'm only looking out for her, that's all." She snatched my eye-patch and walked back a few feet. "Hiding a little secret were you?" she said, then she ran out of the room.

Melody's POV

_I haven't seen Ciel in a while. Wonder where he ran off to. _I decided to wander around the mansion, I knew Alois wouldn't mind. Of course, I didn't expect to see Ciel running toward a room in the manor. "Ciel!" I called, but he didn't hear me. I decided to follow him, he ran into the woods. I followed him for a while, but I lost him.

Ciel's POV

I leaned up against a tree, breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" a voice asked. When I turned, I saw that it was the maid from earlier. "Trouble breathing? Does it hurt?" "Stop this now, Alois Trancy." I demanded. Alois took off his wig "So you figured it out. What a bore." "I figured if you got me alone, you'd find the courage to make a move." I told Alois. "That's why you followed me? Really?" Alois asked, his servants appearing behind him. "Naturally, I couldn't let you underestimate me." I said. "My young master is quite right." Sebastian said, coming from behind me. "Now, Now." Alois said "We only wanted to chat someplace quieter." "It must be important to do all this."I replied "What could you want so badly?" "Simple really, I want you." Alois said. "What do you mean you want me?" I asked. "It means precisely what I said." Alois said. "If you refuse, everyone at that ball will be killed." "I've arranged a small performance," Alois said "If that performance begins, then they will die. Every last one of them."


	5. The Party at The Trancy Estate Part 2

Ciel's POV

"Do as you wish," I told Alois."Get Ciel Phantomhive." Alois ordered, revealing the contract mark on his tongue. "Yes, your highness." Claude said. Alois's triplet servants then came at us, ready to attack. Sebastian then picked up me and ran backwards, always keeping his eyes on the triplets. One of them put a ladder on Sebastian and me while another was about to stab Sebastian with a gardening tool. Before it could hit, Sebastian kicked all the triplets back and jumped into a tree. Sebastian than ran towards Alois and Claude, jumped over them, and kept running. Once we got far enough away, Sebastian put me down against a tree.

I heard rustling in the bushes, I thought it was the triplets again until Melody emerged. "What are you doing out here?" she asked. Before I could answer her, I heard a noise come from the ball. "Master, please cover your ears." Sebastian said. "My ears? Why?" I asked. My question was soon answered when my head began to throb painfully. "What is that horrid noise?" I asked. I felt another pair of hands cover my own, Melody's.

Sebastian's POV

"I haven't heard it in a while, at least a hundred years." I said. I looked at Melody, who seemed unaffected by the music. _You still manage to surprise me._

Ciel's POV

The triplet servants came back, each holding their respect weapons. They were about to attack when they saw Melody and then left. "What was that about?" I asked. "I have no idea." Melody said. "We have to get back to the ball." I said. "Don't worry, Master." Sebastian said "One of my very few friends is at the dance this evening."

By the time we got back to the ball, Sebastian disappeared. Then the sound of the music changed. Sebastian was counter acting the music with his own from the water glasses. "What a show off." I commented. "Tell me what instrument was she playing?" "An armonica." Melody replied "My mother used to play it." I could see in her eyes that it brought back happy memories. "It has no negative effect on you?" I asked. "No, I find it's music very pleasant when played right." Melody replied. "By the way, you said your older brother would be here." I told Melody. "I haven't seen him." "He's probably waiting to make a big entrance," Melody replied. He's a bit of a show-off."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please accept my sincere apologies for being late. I am Alois Trancy and I am so honored that you came." Alois said as he walked into the ball. "I see that you enjoyed the entertainment while I was away and relieved it was to your liking." I was suddenly pulled away from Melody by Elizabeth, who wanted me to try something.

Sebastian's POV

Claude and I sat at a table, each with a single white rose. I removed my glove and revealed my contract mark as Claude did the same. I bit down on my wrist, as Claude cut his with a knife. A few drops of my blood turned the white rose into red. "You and your master shall become the targets of my young lord's revenge." I said. "And once Ciel Phantomhive has gained that revenge, we shall battle for his soul." Claude continued. "With this seal," Claude said, throwing his rose at me. "We make our pact." I said, throwing mine at him. Our blood turned the roses black.

Ciel's POV

When I finally got away from Elizabeth, Sebastian handed me several pieces of paper. When I looked them over, it showed that Alois has been investigating me and my father. _So, Alois is the one. _When I looked up, I saw Melody dancing with Alois. I growled and shoved the pieces of paper back into Sebastian's hands. "What is my Lord actually going to dance?" Sebastian asked. "Shut up!" I said as I made my way over to Melody and Alois. _I swear I am going to kill you, Alois Trancy_.


	6. The Dance Macabre

Ciel's POV

Sebastian and I have tracked down the man that Alois hired to burn the Phantomhive manor and sell me off to the cult. Melody had no idea what I planned to do. _I wasn't going to get Melody involved, there was no need for her getting hurt in this. _When we did track down the man, we brought him up to the attic of his house. "I did receive my orders from Earl Trancy, he told me to burn down the Phantomhive manor and this one other house. He told me to sell off the surviving children. Please spare my life!" _Melody. _I held the gun to the man's head." Not only have you damaged my pride through your actions, but the one I love's as well. And now you will atone with your death." I said. I pulled the trigger and the man's blood splattered on the wall behind him.

A week after the costume ball, I was sitting in my study while Sebastian read off my schedule. "At noon, you have the regular company meeting and then at two, you have a dance lesson with Mrs. Hyatt" Sebastian said. "Followed by your political studies lesson with Professor Macmillan at six. That's all you have for today, my Lord." "Fine," I said. "One more thing, we received this." Sebastian said. The letter requested that Melody and I come to the Trancy Estate, this afternoon at four. I ripped up the letter "Alois Trancy, I will kill you. Only you will dance to my tune, the Dance Macabre." "The Dance of Death, indeed." Sebastian said, serving tea. "At least they spared us the trouble of inviting them here." "Let us prepare ourselves, Sebastian." I said. "It's time to duel."

Melody's POV

"Ciel! Melody! I'm so glad you came!" Alois greeted us. "Good afternoon, Lord Trancy." Ciel replied. Ciel didn't seem too pleased and that made me a little uneasy. _Was there bad blood between them or something? This could get ugly._ "It's most excellent to see you two." Claude said, bowing. Alois grabbed my hand "Come, I want you to see this! We're holding a special party." Alois led me to the back of the mansion, where a dueling arena was put in place. "Alois, what is this for?" I asked. "You'll see." Alois said, smiling mischievously. "Alois," I warned "What are you up to?". Alois patted my head "Don't fret, I'm going to take care of everything." When Ciel came around with Sebastian, it seemed like they were planning something as well. "Here's an idea, Ciel!" Alois said "Why don't we have our butlers dance in our place! Whoever can keep dancing the longest will be declared the winner. The loser will then have to follow any order given by the victor! Do we have a deal?" "This is exactly the kind of party I had in mind. " Ciel said. "Much better than dressing up in silly costumes anyway." I smacked my forehead. H_ow could I be so blind?! Their planning a death match! _

Ciel's POV

"Sebastian, this is an order" I demanded "Win, and bring Alois Trancy before me. But don't kill him, I will take care of the matter personally." "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said. "Ciel, I need you to listen to me for a moment." Melody said "You're making a big mistake." "I know what I'm doing." I told her. _Does she not know that Alois has caused our suffering? _"Ciel, please listen." Melody said "Alois isn't who you think he is."

Melody's POV

Ciel ignored me as the three of us went up to the view area to watch. _Why won't he listen? "_Once this is all over," Alois said "You can live with me here, won't that be great?" I didn't answer him. _I have to find some way for them to listen to me, before it's too late._ I couldn't stand to watch as Sebastian dueled with not only Claude, but Hannah and the triplets as well. Sebastian defeated the triplets and pinned Hannah to the ground with sliver knives that Sebastian always seemed to have on hand. Before Sebastian could finish her off, Claude kicked one of the chess pieces in front of her.

Claude stuck his hand into Hannah's mouth and pulled an enormous green-blue sword. Claude then ran straight for Sebastian but Sebastian was able to doge his attacks with his silver knives. Sebastian's knives then broke in half and Claude swung again. The chess piece behind Sebastian was cut cleanly in half and fell to the ground. Sebastian got caught in razor-sharp threads, unable to move without getting cut. I looked over at Alois and Ciel, only to find them gone. I left the viewing area to see where they had gone off to. I heard a loud thud come from one of the rooms. When I opened the door, Ciel was on the ground and Alois held a sword to his neck. "STOP THIS NOW!" I yelled.

Ciel's POV

"Alois, what in the name of hell are you doing?!" Melody shouted, her hands on her hips. "Melody, I . ." Alois began to stutter. Melody helped me up off the floor and came in between us. "We're leaving, now." "But, Melody . . "Alois said. Melody glared at Alois, immediately shutting him up. "Now, which one of you wants to tell me what this is all about?" Melody asked, her arms crossed in front of her. "Alois is the one," I said "The target for my revenge. He killed my parents, your mother!" Melody raised an eyebrow at me "Ciel, Alois has nothing to do with that." "How do you know?!" I shouted. "Because he's my brother!" Melody shouted back. I stepped back a moment. _That doesn't make any sense_. "I've kept my mouth shut this entire time, but now I'm putting an end to it." Melody muttered. "Master!" Sebastian said, barging in with Claude. "Sebastian, It's time we leave." I said. "Yes, My Young Lord." Sebastian said.


	7. The Death of Alois Trancy

Alois's POV

I woke up in my bedroom and yesterday's events washed over me like a tidal wave. _I hoped to win my sister, now I might have lost her forever. _I put my head between my hands. _I could still feel her eyes piercing me, so disappointed and angry. What happened to my sweet, innocent little sister I once knew?_

*_Flashback*_

_"Come and catch me!" Melody shouted as she ran across the yard. She was only five at the time, her raven black hair tied back in twin braids with little bows on the end. She was so happy . . much happier than in the manor. I was only seven, retaining the memories of that retched manor._

_ "I'm coming to get you!" I shouted back. I grabbed her and spun her around, Melody squealing in delight. We fell back on the grass, grinning like idiots._

_ "Bella's not going to like it if we get all dirty." Melody said. Isabella, who was only ten, acted much more mature from other children her age. Always as a grown-up and never had any fun._

_ "Who cares? We're having fun! And that's all that matters!" I said, standing up. "And if she does get mad, I'll cover for you, got it?" _

_"Yes, Your Highness." Melody said, smiling innocently. _

_*End Flashback*_

_Back then, I was always the best brother ever in Melody's eyes. I want to be that again. I have to apologize, and I have to do it soon._

I got dressed and went into the hall to find Hannah cleaning. "Hannah." I said. Hannah turned around and avoided my gaze "Take me to see Melody, Now!" I demanded. Hannah nodded. As I was falling asleep in the carriage, I thought back to that awful night, the night of the fire.

*_Flashback_*

_The sound of Melody's blood-curdling scream is what woke me up. Our house was on fire and falling apart at the seams. "Melody! Bella!" I shouted. Isabella came rushing in, her stormy grey eyes were wild with fright. She scooped me up and ran out of the house. "Wait! Melody's still in there!" I shouted. Isabella kept running until we were a safe distance from the house. "Why would you leave her! She's our sister!" I cried. Isabella wiped away my tears._

_ "Alois, there's something I haven't told you." Isabella said. "Mother kept a secret from us. Do you remember why we left our old house?" _

_I sniffed "Yeah, Father kicked us out." Isabella sat me down on a rock _

_"She lied." _

_"Why would she lie?" I asked. _

_"To protect us from the truth." Isabella said. "Melody has no blood relation to us . . ." My eyes went wide in shock. "Yeah." Isabella said. "And I'm afraid there is worse news," Isabella said "Melody has been taken, I don't know if she'll ever make it out alive." _

_*End Flashback*_

_From that day, I knew I wanted revenge. Revenge on those who took Melody away. That was my wish when I formed my contract with Claude: For the person who took Melody away to feel an agony worse than death. Claude told me it was Sebastian Michaelis who took Melody away, a demon like himself. That's when I heard of Ciel Phantomhive; Sebastian's new contract. I decided that I would take Ciel Phantomhive away, just like Sebastian took Melody._

_But that all changed when I got the letter. I was so happy that Melody was alive, I have my little sister back! But I knew the moment I saw all the pain and despair in Melody's eyes that she was no longer the same little girl I once knew. _

I woke up as the carriage crashed and I was thrown out the door. I tumbled down a steep hill until I was stabbed by some unknown object. Blood began to gush from my wound as I pulled the object out. It was a dagger, old and rust-covered. _How ironic, _I thought as I laid down on my stomach and began to crawl. _If I am dying, I wish I could see Melody, just one last time._ I crawled my way to a tree as my blood trailed behind me. _To see her smile is all I wanted now. _

A wolf was snarling at me and was about to pounce on me when Claude killed the beast. "You're not going to die with your goal incomplete." Claude said.

"Take me to Melody, Now!" I ordered, "Then you can have my soul."

"Yes, your highness." Claude said as he picked me up and ran to the Phantomhive Estate. Melody opened the door and got to her knees as Claude put my head into her lap.

"Alois." She muttered as she saw the blood seep through my shirt and on to her skirt. I could see in her eyes that she knew I was going to die.

"My master's last request was for him to see you, Lady Melody" Claude said cooly.

"I-I'm sorry . ." I began to say.

"You don't have to be sorry . . . Is there anything . ." Melody said, but i knew what she was about to say next.

"Sing." I said "Please?" Tears began to go down her face as she nodded. She moved the hair out of my face as I lay in her lap, her sweet singing voice dulling the pain in my chest. . . .

_When your tears overflow, chilling and so cold._

_Time will be singing its last sweet song_

_You've sought the light and in it, you have become strong_

_You've shown the darkness, you can fight_

_Do you hear the, voice of crimson_

_Can you feel its hue bleed inside your heart?_

_It's yearning with, every desperate note_

_As it fades, with it's beautiful, yet dying art_

_The growing night has hidden, my sacred garden_

_Beneath all the stars, both black and white_

_I had a prayer that someday, you will find your way_

_And swim to shore from you despair_

_Goodbye, my love_

_I can't think of_

_How I'll live without seeing you again_

_Though they can't see, you were part of me_

_And that piece has now been hollowed out, by the night._

* * *

Alois had a small smile etched upon his face as Melody sung him to his death. By this point, he had already passed on but Melody continued to sing, wanting to complete his last request. Up in the study, both Ciel and Sebastian had not moved or spoken since the haunting song began. When it reached it's conclusion, Ciel finally spoke up.

"Sebastian . . what was that . ." he asked.

"I'll investigate, My Lord. Excuse me." Sebastian said, leaving the study. He went into the main hall and his small dark heart broke at the sight before him. Melody was still holding Alois's dead body, not wanting to let him go and silently sobbing. Claude still stood there a bit awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Sebastian went to Melody and tapped her shoulder. "My Lady . . It's time to retire." he said, trying to pull Melody away. Melody shook her head and held Alois's body tighter. Claude, who wasn't so compassionate, decided what needed to be done. Before he did so, he heard her small voice whisper "_Goodbye, big brother." _and she let go. Claude then took the body into his arms.

"Bluebells."

"Pardon?" Claude said, turning to look at the girl.

"There's a cottage . . covered with bluebells . . bury him there . . with our mother . ." Melody explained, her voice cracking with every word. "Please . . . ." Claude nodded then left with the body. Sebastian then scooped Melody up into his arms, carrying her up into her room. Melody held on to him tight;y, hot tears flowing down her cheeks again. Noticing this, Sebastian wiped them away and held her closely in an attempt to comfort her. After a few hours, Melody had finally fallen asleep and Sebastian left to go back to his master.

"What was that singing? and why is there blood on your shirt?" Ciel asked, seeing his demon butler coming back into the room.

"Young Master . . . It is news that can wait until morning."


	8. The Asylum

Ciel's POV

"There's been a spate of strange crimes in the London area lately," Sebastian said the next morning. "Someone has gouged out people's eyes. The victims are not all the same class, but all are young boys." "Eye-gouging, eh?" I said, "How perverse." I looked at Melody who was sitting across from me in the carriage. She hasn't said a word since yesterday, at least not to me and that was very troubling. Every time I asked her what was wrong, she said it was nothing. _What happened last night? And why won't anyone tell me?_

All the victims have stated that their attacker was a rich, young noble. "I'm being mocked Sebastian." I said. "By who?" Sebastian asked. When I connected the Phantomhive and Trancy Estates, along with the scene of every crime, it formed a spider's web. "So, Alois is behind this?" I asked. "Perhaps his butler is acting on his own this time." Sebastian said quickly. "Sebastian, you aren't hiding anything about Alois from me, are you?" I asked. Sebastian sighed "Actually, My Lord . ." Then the crate exploded behind me. Sebastian grabbed me and Melody, getting us out of harm's way. "The Spider butler?" I asked. "No, not now." Sebastian said. He placed Melody and me in a crate "Please stay in here." "Why?" I asked. "It's just for a bit." Sebastian said. "You must not set a single foot out of this box. Please, stay put." "Fine." I said. Melody gave a silent nod as Sebastian put the lid on.

_I felt this before. I was trapped in a place like this for a long time. I know I have forgotten something, but I can't figure out what. Alois knew, so does Sebastian. And Melody, she knows but won't tell me. What is so bad that she can't tell me? I began to remember, what had happened to me. _I grabbed Melody's hand and ran from the crate. I stopped for a moment _Was that Alois? There is no end to his mockery! _ I followed him, hand still intertwined with Melody's. We finally stopped in an alley, where Alois tried to escape. "That isn't possible." Melody muttered. Officers from the yard came, looking for ALois. "Idiots." I said. They then grabbed me "Alright Trancy, don't try to fight us." One of the officers said. "What you think I'm Alois?" I asked. "You must be stupid as well as blind," Melody said getting up. "Alois Trancy is dead!" _Alois can't be dead, we just saw him! _One of the officers snarled "Stay out of this, girl!" "Don't you think I would know my own brother?" Melody asked the officers "The one you're restraining is Ciel Phantomhive!" "Hannah, please talk some sense into them!" Melody said. _It's the maid from the Trancy Estate. _"Yes, that is my master Alois Trancy." Hannah said. "It's tragic. My young Master was subjected to constant abuse by his late father, I'm afraid it affected his mind." "Are you bloody mad?" Melody shouted. "Hannah, you know the truth!" "Why would we listen to a bastard child?" one of the officers asked. _Melody? A bastard child?. _"Take him away!" one of the officers said. "Leave the girl!" "Get off of me!" I yelled. "Stop this!" Melody shouted. "Leave him alone!" They loaded me into the cell and drove off.

Melody's POV

Such haterd and rage like I have never felt before came to a boil inside of me. "Why Hannah?" I said through clenched teeth. Hannah bent down at me, her one eye filled with guilt. "I'm sorry." Hannah said, then left. _One thread of happiness, that's all I had left. And now they have taken that away too. _

Sebastian's POV

By the time I tracked down Lady Melody, she was kneeling in a large crater. The buildings on either side of her were severely damaged. She looked up at me, "They have Ciel." _Master! _I picked up Melody and ran to the one place I knew they must be keeping my young master, the Asylum. The maid, Hannah was on the roof when I landed on it. She was about to attack when she saw that I had Melody. Hannah simply let us by. When we got into the asylum, that's when I heard my young master scream. "Ciel!" Melody shouted. When we got to my young master, he was lying face down on the floor. Melody ran to his side. "Ciel, Ciel, please wake up." She said, shaking his shoulder "Ciel, Ciel!"

Ciel's POV

_I heard a voice in the darkness, Melody's voice. She was calling my name, over and over again. _My eyes opened and I backed away. "Ciel, what happened to you?" Melody asked, her voice full of concern "You're soaking wet." "It was him all along." I said, shivering. Melody raised an eyebrow. "He killed my parents. He took you away from me. It was him, just admit it Sebastian!" I shouted. "Ciel, you're delusional." Melody said "Sebastian didn't kill your parents, and he didn't take me away." _I know Melody would never lie to me, that must be the truth._" I haven't told you the whole truth but that is going to change now." Melody said. "Lady Melody. ." Sebastian began , but Melody cut him off. "I don't care anymore, this has gone too far!" Melody shouted. She turned back to me, her eyes filled with sadness "I should have told you everything, right from the start. I just didn't want to lose you again." _Lose me? S_he turned back at Claude and Sebastian

Sebastian's POV

"Shove off, both of you!" Melody shouted, her emerald-green eyes turning blood-red then changing back. "Now!". "Listen to her, that is an order!" Ciel said. I bowed and left the room, Claude quickly doing the same. _She's becoming stronger by the day, her eyes have even changed to her true nature. But still, she acts as human as ever. __At least my young master will still listen to her in the state he is in now._

* * *

It's been quite for some time, _what were they doing in there? _When I opened the door, the room was empty, except for a note

_Sebastian, _

_If you are reading this, that means you have just found the room empty. I know what Claude has done, I aim to correct it. I'm still very cross with both of you, that's why I left with Ciel. Until his memories are put back in order, you will not be seeing either of us for a while. _

_Melody_

_So, Melody has taken matters into her own hands. Where would she have gone? _


	9. A Home Lost in Flames

Ciel's POV

Melody and I escaped the Asylum. As of now, we have been walking through thick woods for the past three hours to a location only Melody knows"Where are we going?" I asked. Melody simply looked back at me "You trust me, don't you?" "Yes." I said. "Then Trust me."Melody said "The place where we are going to is where no one would think I would go ever again." Melody continued to walk in silence.

It was another hour before we finally stopped in an half-burned house, just outside a bustling village I didn't know the name of. The roof was collapsed on one side and it smelled of ashes. It seems like no one has lived here in years. It's most striking feature was that bluebells that seemed to grow everywhere. "Stay here, I'll be back in a moment."Melody said. "There is something I have to do first." Melody then walked to the back of the house. I decided to follow her, only to find her kneeling at a stone and talking to it. _A gravestone. _"I promised I'd come back, didn't I? And I brought someone with me this time." Melody said "You would have liked him, Mum. " _Her mother's grave. No this can't be_ . . ."The home I once knew," Melody said, turning to me. "The one lost in flame."

Sebastian's POV

"It seems like the girl is more clever than we thought." Claude said, reading the note. "You broke the contract." I said, flinging the rose at him. "Aren't you worried she will feast on his soul?" Claude asked. I smirked at the spider demon "No." "What gives you so much confidence?" Claude asked. "She doesn't desire the soul of my young master nor the soul of your late master." I told him "If you had paid attention to her behavior, you would realize that." a voice said. When we turned, it was Hannah Annafellows. "Melody's soul is pure as virgin snow despite her body being conceived by darkness." Hannah said. "Her only desire is to have her one thread of happiness."

Ciel's POV

"Why would you bring me here?" I asked. "It's the one place I knew of where we could be safe" Melody said. "Until your memories are fixed." "What's wrong with my memories?" I asked. "Some have been re-written with Alois's memories." Melody explained "Claude tried to fuse your soul with Alois's. With you away from them, you can regain yourself." I sat down in the grass "Who am I then?" "You are Ciel Phantomhive. The Queen's Guard Dog. You made a contract with the demon Sebastian Michaelis to get revenge on your parents' murders and sold you to a torturous cult." Melody said, interlocking her fingers with mine. "And the one I love."

Sebastian's POV

"I know of their location," Hannah said "But I won't tell you." "You will, trust me I can be very persuasive." I said. "Killing me won't do you any good." Hannah said quickly " I, myself do not know. The soul that sleeps within me does." "Oh? And who would that be?" I asked. Hannah smiled "Isabella Trancy."

Ciel's POV

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked. It took Melody a few moments to answer me. "The return of your memories means that you would have known your revenge." Melody replied. "You already know what that means." _Sebastian would eat my soul. _A tear skimmed Melody's soft cheek "I just don't want to lose you again."

Sebastian's POV

"Were you aware of this?" I asked Claude. "Yes," Claude said, pushing his spectacles up. "She is fiercely obsessed with the soul of Alois Trancy's older sister. It aroused my interest." "I shall be taking my leave now." Hannah said, walking out of the Asylum

Melody's POV

Ciel suddenly grasped his head and began to thrash. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Ciel, what's happening?!" Ciel stopped thrashing and looked at me. I saw in his eyes that he was no longer Ciel, but Alois. "You really love him, don't you?" Ciel/Alois asked. I gave him a silent nod. "Then, I'll make sure you can stay together. I can see in his heart that he loves you too, though he seems to have trouble showing it." "Oh? And how do you plan on doing that Alois?" I asked. "Hannah." Ciel/Alois said. "while I was in the Asylum, I took over Ciel's body for a moment to ask to make a contract with her." "Why?" I asked. "She made a contract with Bella, this way I can be with people who truly love me."_Bella made a contract with Hannah?_ "What was the terms of your contract?" I asked. Alois/ Ciel took both of my hand into his "Hannah has to make sure your happiness is secured, forever." Alois/ Ciel said. "How does she plan on doing that?" "There is a way, little sister." A voice said.

The voice belonged to Hannah. "I can turn you and Ciel into full demons, that way Sebastian and Claude cannot have his soul, and you two can stay together." I thought about this plan for a moment. "I want to hear what Ciel has to say." Ciel/Alois nodded and Ciel took over. "I assume you heard the plan." I said. Ciel gave a silent nod "I knew where I would eventually end up, but it's better this way. I won't have to leave you behind." Alois took over again. "Well, what do you say?" Ciel/Alois asked. I gave him a hug "Say hello to Bella for me." Ciel/Alois began to cry "Of course I will. I'll miss you, little sister." Ciel/Alois turned to Hannah and made the contract. _I'll miss you too, big brother._

"Master!" Sebastian shouted, running with Claude. But it was too late, the contract made official when Ciel's contract eye turned into Hannah's contract symbol. Ciel/Alois smiled at them "Sebastian, until you have completely eaten my soul, you will always be my butler." Ciel said. He then collapsed in the field of bluebells that surrounded us.


	10. The Island of Death

Melody's POV

Hannah brought me and Ciel/Alois into a boat. Claude and Sebastian paddled ."Hannah, where are we going?" I asked."The Island of Death," Hannah replied "It's a sanctuary for demons." "Why have you brought us here?" Sebastian asked. Hannah placed Ciel/Alois's head on my lap "You shall battle for Ciel Phantomhive's soul. The duel will only end when one of you is dead, that is when my master will give Ciel his body back."

Hannah took us underground to a cave filled with green gems. Hannah joined Sebastian and Claude as I watched from a large ledge. Sebastian removed the demon sword from Hannah's mouth and Hannah threw it onto the ceiling. The duel began as Hannah went over to me and Ciel. She hugged me "Thank you for being so strong, little sister." The cave began to shake and rocks began to fall. Hannah grabbed me and Ciel before we could be hurt. Hannah put me down than put Ciel next to me. "Close your eyes." Hannah said. I gave her a nod "Tell Alois and Bella that I love them". Hannah gave me a silent nod as I closed my eyes.

* * *

Hannah smiled as Melody closed her eyes. "Good Luck, little sister" Hannah cut her wrist, a few drops of her blood falling into Ciel's mouth then Melody's.

The battle was over and Claude was dead. When Sebastian found Hannah, she was at the edge of a cliff holding Melody and Ciel. Hannah told Sebastian that Alois's wish was full filled and that Ciel will have his body back. Sebastian asked what Hannah was doing with Melody, Hannah smiled and said that it was part of the contract. Hannah then told Sebastian even though Ciel will get his body back, he will be as good as a dead person to him. Hannah then fell off the cliff with Melody and Ciel in her arms and said something Sebastian did not hear. Sebastian jumped off in an attempt to get his Master and Melody back. Hannah climbed out of the water and laid beside Claude's body. "Alois Trancy, Isabella Trancy, Claude Faustus, and Hannah Annafellows. The four of us will share a great love, such as the world has never known before." As the rocks fell, Alois and Isabella were reunited along with Claude and Hannah.

By the time Sebastian got to Ciel and Melody, Ciel opened his eyes to reveal their demonic color. Sebastian then plunged his hand into Ciel, causing a massive amount of blood to seep into the water. By the time Sebastian got to the surface, He placed Melody and Ciel into a boat. Ciel was perfectly fine but Melody had not yet awakened. "You wanted to kill me before I could awaken as a demon" Ciel asked Sebastian as he placed his hand on his chest. Sebastian replied that he only wanted to know if Ciel had truly become a demon. Ciel looked down at Melody and held her hand "It's time to wake up." Melody's eyes opened. The emerald-green was now a demonic blood-red.

_**Thank you guys so much for reading my story, it means a lot. Please review! I want to hear what you guys think! For those of you who want more, a good friend of mine, RPbogal and I are writing a collaboration story with her character Logan and my character Melody called "The Devil's Child Story" So check it out! Oh, and don't worry, There are many more fanfics where this came from. There not Black Butler but other fandoms I am happily a part of. Keep being awesome!**_

_**-theangeloffandoms**_


End file.
